Episode 88
Alone in the tunnel, Yuta holds the now-broken earrings that Kasak lent him. Upset, he wonders how his mother is able to destroy a god-class item by Visnu, and why she'd go to such lengths to drag him into Chaos when she doesn't need him there. Kubera brings Leez back to where she left her clothes. She notes that Mister is really fast, and asks him to teach her. He responds that she doesn't have enough power yet. He then informs her that she doesn't need calculations to use magic. Gods and suras don't need calculations for transcendental skills, and some humans are able to use similar methods. This is unrelated to intelligence. Instead, it's about being able to intuitively grasp higher dimensions. He tells her to ask a magician to test her, as she should be capable of it. Leez thanks Mister for guiding her to the right place, and tells him that he no longer needs to follow her. However, she's worried that he'll continue to come after her. Reading her mind, he tells her that he's busy, too. He asks Leez why she chose to come to this place, when he could take her anywhere she wishes. Leez tells him that her companions are here. When he asks if there is somewhere else she wants to go, Leez darkly informs him that the place no longer exists. Reading her mind, Kubera sees Leez longing for her village. Smiling again, Leez starts to leave, but asks for his name. Kubera turns into child form, and informs her that he doesn't have a name. He warns her that he just divulged important information. He then refuses her attempt to name him Alexander and tells her to keep calling him Mister. Leez finds that awkward because of his young appearance. In response, he starts messing with her hair to prove that she shouldn't be deceived by appearances. As he leaves, he tells her that next time he hopes to see her strong enough to be worthy of the Power of the Name. Before Leez can ask him more questions, he disappears. Leez returns to see a livid Asha, hair dripping with water. Asha forces Leez to sit down for a three-hour lecture. Yuta, however, just looks down darkly. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (vision of Leez and her village): What kind of chapter (arc) ends with only five episodes? The very first chapter had five, too!! There are some chapters that will be even shorter, but longest will be far longer then the 20 episodes of The Night it Rained Fire. (Placeholder: Your Justice and Mine is expected to go beyond 20 episodes.) ** (Yuta walking in the water channel): The hardest part of drawing are backdrops like this which I won't ever use again... At the very least, cityscapes and temples can be re-used in parts, but roadways like this... T_T ** (Leez and Kubera): Kubera transported Leez the same way he did in Ep.34. Skipped Leez changing clothes, though. ** (Leez getting head-whacked): God Kubera can fly, but walking is faster for him, so he simply doesn't fly most of the time. Even when he wants a better view, he just quickly climbs up a nearby mountain. Also, a tall man wearing all black and flying in the middle of nowhere is bound to get some attention. * Yuta blames the breaking of Visnu's earrings on Taraka, but it doesn't appear as though she's able to nullify primeval god magic. * When Leez asks Kubera to teach her how to travel fast, he tells her that right now, she doesn't have enough power, implying that she will later on. * Leez tried to give Yuta the name Alexander, too. Some fans on webtoons.com (as well as other sites) refer to God Kubera as Alex as an inside joke. * In this episode, God Kubera thinks of future Leez surrounded by a green glow. This is the effect from the Regeneration transcendental of the Golden Knight, which uses up the bearer's remaining vigor to restore her after she's received a mortal attack. How morbid. * When Kubera asks Leez where she wants to go, she thinks of her village. We can see the silhouettes of Kaz, Haas, Anna, Roen Renod, and Peil Sairofe. * Asha is dripping wet, which likely means she swam in the icy water in her search for Leez. Good thing Ruche Seiran gave Asha a float swimsuit for her birthday. * This is the last episode of the chapter "The Power of the Name." The title could refer to: ** How God Kubera overlooked the importance of the 'Power of the Name' when he killed Ananta. ** When Agni explains to Brilith that the names of gods are special. ** When Sagara remarks that they failed to kill the target with the Power of the Name, as Kubera's power remains unchanged. ** When Kubera gives instructions to Leez, who bears his name, then tells her that he has no name. ** When Visnu's earrings break, which may or may not be related to the Power of the Name. References